1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in evaporative cooling devices.
The invention particularly relates to means for reducing the internal temperature of evaporative cooler devices.
The invention specifically relates to an insulative cap for protecting an exposed surface of an evaporative cooler device from the heat loading effects of the environment.
2. Prior Art
In arid regions such as found in the desert southwestern sections of the United States extending from California to Texas, evaporative coolers provide a substantial amount of the air conditioning devices in use. An evaporative cooler device generally comprises a vented casing into which air from the exterior is drawn through water saturated pads. In passing through the saturated pads, the air causes the evaporation of water and in so doing its relative humidity is raised at the same time as its temperature is lowered. This cool air is then passed from the interior of the casing to the space to be air conditioned.
Most such evaporative coolers lie fully exposed to the heat loading effects of the sun. This raises the temperature of the casing and of the air at the interior of the evaporative cooler casing. Such head-load induced temperature-rises within the casing offsets to a significant degree the evaporative cooling effect of the air passing through the saturated pads. To offset the heat loading effect, many evaporative cooler installations are enclosed within sun-shielding enclosures which shade the exposed casing.
Because evaporative cooling is such an effective and economical cooling method to employ within arid regions, many homeowners choose to provide the bulk of their home cooling by evaporative cooling devices. Most frequently such evaporative home cooling devices for use in family residences are emplaced atop the roofs of homes employing these devices. The homeowner is thus concerned with the appearance of such roof-mounted devices. Typically, sun-shielding enclosures have been considered an eyesore by homeowners and a detriment to property values.
It is an objective of the invention to provide means for shielding an evaporative cooler from the detrimental effects of environmental heat loading.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a heat-loading shield for an evaporative cooler which will not detract from the appearance of such a cooler.
It is a specific objective of the invention to provide an insulative cap for shielding the exposed surface of an evaporative cooler from the heat loading effects of the environment.
It is a further specific objective of the invention that such a heat-shielding cap aid in reflecting the sun's heat from the shielded surface of the evaporative cooler.
It is a particular objective of the invention that a heat-load shielding cap be provided which may be readily retrofitted to existing evaporative cooler installations.